


Soon

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Soon [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Conditioning, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, just sleeping pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Instead of killing L, Light becomes obsessed with him. He forces L and team over to his side and Kira gets the world he always wanted only with the added bonus of having a family that he wasn't expecting.This will probably end up as a series of one shots because I don't have a clear path for this story yet. it was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone last night. So, we will see where it goes.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Soon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Soon

He wasn’t quite sure when he had stopped obsessively planning world domination. Not that he didn’t still think of it, of course he did. He still carried on every day as he had been from the beginning. This had become different though, it had started out as ridding the world of every evil that he could and then it had become a game. A game that he had been playing with a nameless, faceless opponent. A digitized voice hiding behind a letter on a computer screen. L hadn’t been a person, he had been a problem, something standing in the way, something that needed to be eliminated. He had still thought that way when he met him face to face. A thin pale man with big, dark eyes and absolutely no social skills to speak of. Then he had been invited to join L’s task force. The man who was so sure he was Kira had invited him to help in the investigation. Light wasn’t stupid, the very opposite in fact, L was grasping at straws. Something in that genius mind told him that Light was guilty, but he had no proof, no way to back that up without Light making a mistake somehow. So, he needed him close to catch when that happened. He had always imagined the great L to be very put together and professional. That was until he was forced to live with the man.

It became very clear that L had never been told no, that he had never been made to do anything he didn’t want to, probably not even as a child. It also seemed that he gave no real thought to his own health, picking and choosing statistics out of different studies done at different points in time to prove that his way was best. If Light brought up L’s sugar intake he was told that the brain fed mostly on sugar and with the rate that his brain worked he almost didn’t consume enough sugar. If Light complained about L’s sleep schedule, he was told that you only needed to sleep for twenty minutes at a time to function. Light had stopped arguing that L was technically telling the truth, but was cutting out parts that he didn’t like, such as a balanced diet was still important and the twenty minutes of sleep was a good amount for a short nap to get an adult through a long day. 

The more time that Light spent with L the more he began to notice things and the more irritated he got. One night after a shower he had convinced L to let him brush through the mop that he called hair. He honestly had just wanted to see what it looked like when it wasn’t sticking up everywhere. What had surprised him was how thick and soft it was. He had taken twice as long brushing through it than he had to so he could enjoy how it felt. It wasn’t until L had questioned what was taking so long that had snapped out of his stupor and realized that he had basically been petting L. He had thought about doing it again, a lot. Now what irritated him about L’s hair was, for a man that didn’t like touch, he didn’t seem to mind people touching his hair. Misa had taken to doing it when she thought the detective wasn’t paying enough attention to her “good” ideas to help with the investigation or when she thought L was just being mean in general. Then there was Watari, the man seemed to be the only one that was allowed to bypass all of L’s rules. Sometimes Light wondered if the old man wasn’t actually L’s father. Though they didn’t actually look alike, they seemed like father and son at times. Watari would at times put his hand on L’s shoulder or ruffle his hair or even he would pull L’s bitten thumb away from his mouth and place a plate of cookies in front of him. Light asked L once if Watari was related to him and all he had gotten was a small smile and L telling him he wasn’t going to reveal information that easily. 

Light had taken to touching L more with very little acknowledgement. L seemed to have two modes to touch. He would avoid it and pull away or he would accept it and pretend that he hadn’t noticed. Light had started putting his hand on L’s shoulder when they were looking at the same screen or he would put his hand over L’s on the keyboard or mouse when he wanted to show him something, however his favorite thing to do was to lightly tug at L’s hair when he felt he was being ignored. That one always got a reaction and Light was still trying to figure out if it was a good reaction or not. Whenever he did it L would sit up straighter and his head would whip around to stare at Light. As always having those big dark eyes focused on him was unnerving, but it also gave Light a chance to try to read any emotions that the detective might be feeling. Though at times like that he wasn’t able to tell yet, Light kind of wondered if L hadn’t been abused as a child, he didn’t have any proof it was just a thought that he had one night and it had refused to leave him alone since. 

Light knew he was obsessed with L. At first it had just been with beating L, with being better. But, as time had gone on he had gotten more obsessed with L himself. He wanted to know everything about him, not even just his name anymore, he wanted to know absolutely everything. Actually Light had been thinking for a time that maybe he wouldn’t need to kill L. He could keep him, all that needed to happen was that L needed to come around to his way of thinking even if that way of thinking needed to be forced. Light just needed something that he could use, something like Watari’s real name or someone else that was close to L. He knew that someone else was, because about once a week L would sneak off to make an important call. Light just needed to know who was on the other end of that call. He had asked once and L had laughed and said that perhaps he was in therapy, but Light knew that wasn’t the case. L didn’t believe that therapy would work on him, because L said that his brain worked differently than that of most people so he thought it would be ineffective. Light didn’t buy that, but he also knew that L didn’t need a therapist and he never would, after all soon he would have Light to take care of all his problems. Though there would be rules starting with others being allowed to touch him. 

Light knew that he was different from a very young age. He had never cared to spend time with people, especially people his own age. They all annoyed him, they were too loud or didn’t do things the way that he wanted. He hadn’t even bothered faking at first, that was until a child at school had taken one of his favorite toys and refused to give it back during a break time. Light had brought it to school to prevent his sister from getting a hold of it and the kid had found it in Light’s backpack. So, Light had pushed the kid down and had broken the toy right in two proclaiming that now neither of them could have it. The way that he viewed it was that he hadn’t given permission for it to be played with and it was his so the only person being hurt here was himself. The teacher hadn’t seen it that way and neither had his parents when they had been called in. He was given a lecture on sharing and being nice. Since then he had made it a point to be perfect, regardless of how often he just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He viewed L the same way as that toy sometimes. L was his, even if he didn’t know it yet, and Light hadn’t given his permission for others to touch what was his. Light sometimes wondered if the death note made these feelings worse, they had always been there but they seemed stronger since finding the death note. Now he wasn’t mildly annoyed by those around him, he was angry and it was getting harder to not lash out at people. That would change soon though, soon everyone would know who he was and that he was someone to be feared and respected. The only thing that needed to happen first was that L needed to be taken care of. Light watched the dark haired detective take a sip of the coffee that Light had drugged. The man needed sleep and since he wouldn’t listen he was going to be forced to take a nap. Watari had long since gone to bed and everyone else had gone home for the night. It would give Light time to search through L’s files to find anything he could use. He watched as L’s eyes slowly slid shut and didn’t open again and the detectives breathing was slow and even. Soon neither of them would need to hide ever again.


End file.
